inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 13
Der falsche Priester ist die 13. Episode des Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Während ihrer Suche nach weiteren |Splittern des Shikon no Tama stoßen Inu Yasha, Kagome und Shippō auf Nazuna, die gerade noch einem Spinnenmonster entkommen ist. Sie übernachten auf einem Tempelgelände. Wegen des Neumonds in dieser Nacht verliert Inu Yasha für diese Nacht seine Dämonenkräfte. Dies nutzt der falsche Priester, der in Wahrheit ein Spinnenkopfdämon ist, aus und versucht, Inu Yasha die Juwelensplitter abzunehmen. Während des Kampfes wird Inu Yasha vergiftet. Doch die Sonne geht auf, und Inu Yashas Kräfte kehren wieder zurück. Der falsche Priester wird besiegt, der eigentlich ein Yōkai war. Detaillierte Handlung Kagome muss langsam wieder in die Epoche der kriegerischen Staaten doch als sie ihre Freundinnen verlassen will, stößt sie mit Hōjō zusammen, der ihr wieder ein Geschenk für ihre Gesundheit machen wollte. Dann lädt er sie ins Kino ein und sie sagt für Samstag zu. Dann jedoch macht sie sich auf den Rückweg. In der Sengokuzeit sucht die Gruppe per Boot nach weiteren Juwelensplittern, als auf einmal Spinnennetze den Weg versperren. Da sehen sie auf einer Klippe eine Frau, die vor Spinnen davonrennt und Inu Yasha rettet sie, doch als sie merkt, dass er auch dämonischer Abstammung ist, schlägt sie ihn ins Wasser. Später erzählt sie, dass sie von einem sogenannten Spinnenkopfdämon verfolgt worden war, aber Inu Yasha will nichts machen, weil keine Juwelensplitter in der Gegend sind. Kagome wundert sich, dass er so vollkommen abweisend ist. Das Mädhcen, Nazuna, macht sich nun auf den Weg, doch wegen ihrer bescheidenen Kraft kommt sie nicht weit, sodass Inu Yasha sich erweichen lässt. An dem Tempel, zu dem sie wollen, wartet bereits ein Priester, der Nazunas enorme Abneigung gegen alle Wesen dämonischer Abstammung erklärt (sie hält immer noch nichts von Inu Yasha und Shippō): ihre Eltern wurden von einem Spinnenkopf getötet. Dann beschließen sie, wegen der Gefahr der Spinnenköpfe doch im Tempel zu übernachten. Kagome wundert sich erneut, diesmal über Inu Yashas Nachdenklichkeit, doch er meint, es wäre nichts und geht raus, da merkt er, dass sie von Spinnen umzingelt sind. Nazuna sieht derweil den von Spinnenweben gefangenen Priester am Boden liegen. Während Inu Yashas Kampf will sich allerdings sein Tessaiga einfach nicht verwandeln und er wird von den Spinnen fast überwältigt, sodass seine Freunde ihn retten müssen. Als sie aus dem Tempel geflohen sind, lösen sich auf einmal seine weißen Haare und da leugnen zwecklos ist, streift er sie ganz ab. Seine 'neuen' Haare sind schwarz und seine Hundeohren sind weg; er ist menschlich geworden. Myoga erklärt, dass jedesmal an Neumond Inu Yasha zu einem normalen Menschen wird. Kagome ist geschockt, dass Inu Yasha es ihr nicht gesagt hat, da sie dann ja nicht in den Tempel gegangen wären. Er jedoch erklärt nur, dass er noch nie jemandem vertraut hat und dass es nicht an Kagome liegt, doch sie fängt vor Wut an zu weinen, womit er nicht umgehen kann und schließlich streiten sie. Dann erscheint Nazuna und meint, dass sie dem Priester helfen soll aber Inu Yasha kann nichts machen. Da gibt Kagome zu, dass sie nicht nur ihre Tasche sondern auch die Splitter des Shikon no Tamas in dem Tempel gelassen hat. Dann gibt Inu Yasha ihr Tessaiga und startet einen Versuch, die Spinnenköpfe mit seiner Menschenkraft zu besiegen, wobei ihm Shippou helfen soll. Als sie ankommen, erkennen sie, dass der Priester sie getäuscht hat und selber ein Spinnenkopfdämon ist, doch Shippou sammelt erstmal die Splitter des Juwels auf, kriegt jedoch nicht alle sodass der 'Priester' seine Kraft um vier Juwelensplitter stärkt. Dann verwandelt sich der Spinnenkopfdämon in ein Spinnennetz mit seinem Kopf im Zentrum und Inu Yasha daran klebend. Dann fährt er mit seinem Kopf auf ihn zu und vergiftet ihn mit seinem Biss. Dann kommen auch Kagome und Nazuna, wobei erstere sofort Inu Yasha helfen will. Der Spinnenkopfdämon greift sie an, doch Tessaiga rettet sie ein zweites mal (siehe Tessaiga (Episode)) und sie klettert das Netz hoch um den vergifteten Halbdämon zu retten. Dann springt sie vom Netz auf ihn zu, wobei Inu Yasha nicht entgeht, dass ihr Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln springen und zerschneidet mit Tessaiga die Spinnenfäden, die Inu Yasha festhalten. Dann verschanzen sie sich in einem kleinen Zimmer und mit Tessaiga in der Tür ist diese auch fürs erste geschützt. Inu Yasha ist bereits ganz kalt, lebt aber noch. Kagome gibt sich die Alleinschuld an Inu Yashas Vergiftung, da sie im Tempel übernachten wollte und Nazuna kann diese trüben Gedanken nicht vertreiben. Myoga macht sich an die Rettung Inu Yashas, indem er viel von dem Gift, aber auch von seinem Blut aussaugt, doch dabei wird ihm sogar selber schlecht. Immerhin wacht Inu Yasha wieder auf und Kagome wischt ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er spricht sie darauf an, dass sie vorhin geweint hat und sie erklärt, dass sie Angst um ihn hatte. Dann legt er (mit ihrer Erlaubnis) seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß und meint, dass sie sehr gut riecht, auch wenn er früher immer das Gegenteil behauptet hatte, aber das sei eine Lüge gewesen. Dann wird er wieder bewusstlos und im gleichen Moment zerdrückt der Spinnenkopfdämon das Haus. Nazuna greift ihn mit Tessaiga an, wird dann jedoch von ihm gepackt. Sie lässt das Schwert fallen und unten fängt Inu Yasha es auf. Zum Erstaunen aller ist er wieder wach und wird gleich vom Dämon gegriffen. Dann jedoch geht die Sonne auf und Inu Yasha gewinnt seine Dämonenform zurück. Dann greift er mit Tessaiga an und vernichtet den Dämon, worauf sie auch alle Splitter zurückbekommen, die sich zudem zu einem großen vereinigt haben. Später bedankt sich Nazuna noch bei Inu Yasha, doch dieser meint, dass alle Dämonen schlecht sind, worauf Kagome sich fragt, ob er, als sie in dem Raum festsaßen, wirklich der gleiche war. Soundtracks #Cheer Up! Hojo #Title Card Theme #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #One Day in the Village #Attack (ab 1:07) #Inu Yasha and Kagome (ab 2:00) #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Attack #Kagome and Inu Yasha #Fight to Death #Half Demon, Inu Yasha #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #Half Demon, Inu Yasha